Chasing Bella: Outtakes
by CaughtMySelfFalling
Summary: I had this one idea for a scene I didn't get to write in Chasing Bella so I finally sat down and wrote it. This will probably be really confusing if you haven't read Chasing Bella just FYI.


**AN: I know Chasing Bella is like a million years ago but I have had this idea in my head forever and I just wanted to write it so bad. It's a little OC in the sense that the Edward that I've written probably would never actually engage in this conversation but after watching the move that inspired this I just wanted to write it so bad I threw caution to the wind.**

**As you all know I don't own Twilight, it's characters, or Chasing Amy.**

EPOV

"So as many of you know during the Industrial Revolution there were so many people moving from the country side into the cities which caused the development of Ghettos…"

High school is getting really old. Same shit explored in slightly more depth over four years. It didn't really matter though because as per usual I'm just sitting here in my American History class thinking about Bella. It was about three days after she was off 'lock down' and she studied with Alice almost every night. I was jealous that my sister was getting to spend so much time together. She was my girlfriend and Alice would come home and tell me new things she had learned about Bella and I would get mad that I wasn't the one learning them. Totally unfair.

A knock on the door brought everyone out of their trance. Mr. Strong made his way over and opened the door to reveal Bella. I sat a little straighter in my seat.

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" I could almost sense announce in his voice.

"Sorry to bother you sir but Mrs. Piller in the office sent me to get Edward Cullen, she said she needed to talk to him."

Strong looked in my direction. "Cullen, go with Ms. Swan."

I stood up and grabbed my things quick before heading to the door.

When we were safely in the hallway I finally voiced my confusion. "What does Mrs. Piller have to talk to me about?"

"She doesn't I just used it to get out of class." She paused for a second then turned to me with a devilish look on her face. "We're ditching."

"Wait what? We can't. What if we get caught? The last thing we need is for you to get put back on lock down. What if Charlie talks to Mr. Strong?"

"That won't happen. He hates Charlie. He refuses to speak to him ever since Charlie picked him up for his second DWI."

We both laughed as we headed out to the parking lot to Bella's truck. I hadn't yet had the pleasure of ridding in her truck and was frankly scared to death. I didn't voice my concerns as we both got in and headed out of the parking lot. We talked casually until we stopped in front of the park in the middle of town. With out speaking we just get out and Bella quickly runs to the swing set. I flow and sit in the swing next to her.

"I imagine with straight sex you could have some fun with these swings."

"With straight sex? Don't you mean just sex?" She looked at me in confusion. "Well I mean that's really the only definition of 'sex'" Air quotes included. "A man and a woman, penetration."

Bella laughed a little. "You live in a white bread world my friend."

"What?"

"Sex is an intimate act between two people. Be it a man and woman, two women, or two men."

"But how do you draw the line with girls. I mean I know I've had sex with a girl if I stick my dick in her. How do you differentiate between we hooked up and we had sex."

"I follow the rule of thumb that if she gets off we had sex."

"I got many girls off before I actually had sex and I considered myself a virgin until I did." I paused for a second until a revelation his me. "Wait if you haven't had sex with a guy then you're still a virgin."

"Oh please Edward. I'm going to ignore that comment because it makes you look like a total idiot."

"What, it's true. The socially acceptable definition of losing you virginity is when there is penetration of the male sexual organ."

"Whoa there Sue Johnson, easy up on the medical terms."

"Sorry my dad's a doctor, I got the birds and bees talk from a medical text book." She looked at me and giggled. "But seriously how do you not think of yourself as a virgin?"

"I think you are a virgin until are in an encounter where both people share the goal of mutual satisfaction."

"So if you go to a porn theater and everyone is sitting by themselves spanking it that's an orgy?"

"No. A mutual goal of satisfying the other person."

"I don't get it. I mean can it really be as good with just some tongue?"

"I don't know how you do it but I've never had any complaints." I didn't say anything just shook my head. "So you are going of the guides of the socially acceptable?" I nod. "Who is this society that you are allowing to control your life?"

"I'm just saying what most people would say."

"So by your definition a child that is molested isn't a virgin anymore."

"Yes they are."

"But according to you…"

"Ok fine. Virginity is lost through penetration accompanied by consent."

"Emotional or physical penetration?"

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"The time that I consider my virginity lost I had a very deep emotional connection. We didn't just have sex we made love."

"But how satisfying was it? Did you use a toy or something?"

"What is with all straight men thinking that every lesbian has an arsenal of strap-ons and dildos?"

"Well I'm going to continue to see you as a virgin."

"No I won't accept that. I have been just as involved with the people that I've had sex with as you have. Don't try and award me some purity I haven't earned."

"What am I going to do with you Bella?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I plan to get you out of your black and white world and show you some grey."

"I can think of a few things I like you to show me." I said as I grabbed the chain of her swing and pulled to towards me.


End file.
